Organization XIII Throws a Party!
by megganhatesyou
Summary: Title says it! Xemnas decides to agree with his workers and throw a party for... Kingdom Hearts. What can go wrong? A lot, considering the people that are planning it!


(A/N: Tada! A story! 8D Well, please read and review! My Gosh, I wrote all my plot bunnies down and I have 15! I'll be busy! ;D)

"My Lord? All the newbies insist you throw a party for no specific reason." Saïx said after he stepped out of the portal in his boss's room.  
Xemnas thought about it for a moment. "You COULD use a day off. Vacation is tomorrow, then."  
"I'll tell the others to join in a meeting right now." Saïx said. Then he opened a portal to... god knows where.  
Xemnas smiled to himself. He had to admit, he was very excited. He dug around in his memories of having a heart. Well... parties were wonderful! (The ones he spied on!) Xemnas couldn't wait!

After about five minutes of tracking down and screaming at his comrades, Saïx brought his twelve other members to Where Nothing Gathers.  
It took about another five for them to get settled.  
"Greetings, friends. Tomorrow is a vacation. I want to throw a party in the backyard." Xemnas announced.  
"The BACKYARD!" Larxene snorted.  
"Yes. Xaldin and Lexaeus will be in charge of food. Vexen and Luxord will be in charge of drinks. Zexion and Marluxia will be in charge of decorations. Xigbar, Axel, and Larxene will be in charge of activities and the schedule. Roxas and Xion will sing "Happy Birthday" to Kingdom Hearts with Demyx's music. Saïx will be in charge of clean-up and monitoring everyone's plans." Xemnas read off a list.

It was about noon now. Xigbar had been helping Axel and Larxene plan activities for about five minutes.  
"Axeeeeellll! Why can't we play pin the tail on the ass whole? YOU!" Larxene whined.  
"It's AXEL! Got it memorized?" Axel corrected... I guess.  
Xigbar sighed. "Yo dude and dudette? Why can't we like, play a shooting game?"  
Axel and Larxene ignored him. "Why can't we buy a grill for barbeque?"  
"I hate that crap, that's why! Why can't we buy a piñata?  
Suddenly, the three felt something whack the back of their heads.

"Stop arguing! We have the time to do everything you want to do!" Saïx yelled.  
Larxene snatched Saïx's clipboard and scribbled down the activities.  
Saïx scanned the paper, trying to decipher Larxene's handwriting.  
"O-kay. Now you need to prepare. Xemnas's credit card is right here. He said to buy party things ONLY at ONLY the Twilight Town Dollar Store."  
"To the Twilight Town Dollar Store!" Xigbar exclaimed. He opened up a portal to the TTDS... probably.

Xaldin and Lexaeus were cooking up a storm in the kitchen. Saïx said Axel was making ribs, so they were making sides like potatoes and corn from Marluxia's flower garden.  
Xaldin opened a counter. "Hmm. Lexaeus, do you know who's condoms these are?"

Vexen and Luxord were trying to decide what beverages to serve at the party.  
"Luxord! Beer is NOT healthy!" Vexen yelled for the umpteenth time. "I mean, vegetable juice or something would be MUCH healthier!"  
"I don't want your bleedin' vegie drink! I love me Bud Light!" Luxord exclaimed.  
"Men!"  
Vexen and Luxord turned around in surprise. And NOT to their surprise, Saïx was standing there.  
"I don't think anyone will want your vegie-drink. Also keep in mind that Roxas and Xion, and probably Demyx and Larxene aren't old enough to drink. Buy what you need at the Twilight Town Dollar Store."  
"Yes sir."

Zexion and Marluxia were working on decorations.  
"Marluxia. Are all those flowers necessary?" Zexion snapped.  
"Bud, this isn't Halloween～" Marluxia sang.  
Zexion angrily ripped down a garland of hot pink flowers from the wall. "Well, this IS NOT A LUAO!"  
Marluxia looked like he was about to explode. "You. Dare. TOUCH MY PRETTY FLOWERS!"  
Marluxia screamed like a mental case as he ripped down all of Zexion's black cloths from the wall. Zexion sat in his emo corner and read.  
"Marluxia. CALM DOWN!" Saïx screamed when he saw Marly.  
"You should talk. You're worse when it's YOUR time of the month～" Zexion pointed out.

The next day at noon, the party began. Roxas and Xion combined thier power over light to make the wohle backyard dark. They were going to surprise Xemnas and Saix, because... they were taking thier time. Axel lit one candle on a side table by the door.

Everyone could hear Xemnas's footsteps, followed by Saix. the faithful puppy...

"SURPRISE!" evryone yelled when he opened the door. roxas and Xion... turned the lights back on. Xemnas yelled and flailed around as he fell backwards from surprise. He landed... right on Axel's candle.

Everyone's eyes widened as Xemnas ran around the yard, slapping his butt, which was on fire.

"THIS IS RICH!" Larxene yelled. She was recording it all on her phone...

Zexion's mouth hung opened. He actually dropped his book and smiled. (Insert fangirl SQUEE!) "Wow."

Lexaeus patted his little buddy's shoulder.

Finally, Demyx shot a blast of water at Xemnas.

"Demyx, was that toilet water?"

Demyx shrugged. "At least your tush isn't on fire anymore."  
Xemnas growled. Then, he looked around the yard. Garlands of black flowers hung everywhere. The grill was on, and Axel was dousing it in barbeque sauce. Demyx's sitar was on its stand by two microphones on their stands.  
"First, we have to play pin the tail on the... donkey." Saïx said.  
(Hmm, I wonder why it's a donkey... not a... cow or something. XD)  
He lead everyone to a tree where a mentally challenged looking donkey hung.  
"Everyone knows how to play?" Saïx asked impatiently.  
Everyone nodded.  
"Number order, men."  
Larxene and Xion glared. Marluxia almost did the same, but he dashed behind Luxord.  
"Larxene and Xion, too." Saïx snapped.  
He tied a black blindfold on Xemnas and handed a tail to him.  
Xemnas staggered around with the tail. He finally pinned it on the donkey's leg.  
"Yo Mansex, the tail don't go there, got it memorized?" Axel laughed.  
Xemnas glared and shoved the blindfold at Xigbar.  
"Hey, Saïx? Did you steal Zexion's wristbands?" Xigbar laughed at his own joke.  
It was Zexion's turn to glare.  
Xigbar tied on the blindfold and grabbed a tail. He pinned it on the donkey's eye.  
"Xiggy, is that how you lost YOUR eye?" Demyx asked as Xigbar as he untied the blindfold.  
Xigbar handed the blindfold to Xaldin and shook his head.  
Xaldin put the tail on the donkey's back.  
Vexen put the tail on the ear. Lexaeus managed to put the tail right on the ass's ass. Zexion put the tail on the donkey's leg, right next to the hoof.  
"An emo donkey?" Demyx laughed.  
Saïx decided to pass.  
Axel almost did it right, but Larxene tripped him. The tail ended up on the hoof.  
Demyx put the tail on the neck. Luxord firmly jabbed the tail right by Lexaeus's. Marluxia pinned the tail on the donkey's... underside.  
Somehow, with the blindfold on, Larxene walked right up to Saïx and pinned the tail on his chest.  
"Pinned the tail on the ass!" Larxene cried.

Saïx angrily ripped off the tail and threw it to the ground.  
Both Roxas and Xion pinned the tail on the donkey's back.  
Next, Saïx led the group to another tree where a piñata shaped like the kingdom hearts moon hung.  
"Number order." Saïx commanded.  
Xemnas picked up a bat and a blindfold. He swung, but missed. Xigbar, Xaldin, and Vexen hit it, but it didn't break. Almost.  
Next, Lexaeus smashed it. In a way that would make little kids cry.  
Mini candy hearts came pouring out.  
After everyone collected the candy, Xigbar happily announced he set up targets to play a shooting game.  
It was pretty much uneventful, except for Demyx killing a few nobodies, and Larxene shooting everyone. (on purpose!)  
Everyone ate Axel's BBQ except for Larxene who ate... corn.  
Roxas and Xion got barbeque all over their faces and looked like five year olds. (OH THAT IS MAJORLY CUTE! SOMEONE DRAW THAT FOR ME PLEASE!)  
Saïx brought out a two layered vanilla cake shaped like a heart. Axel lit the 73 little candles on the cake.  
"Kingdom Hearts is OLD!" Larxene exclaimed.  
"Not older than Vexy..." Axel muttered.  
Roxas and Xion sang "Happy Birthday" with Demyx's sitar.  
Everyone ate cake except for Larxene.  
"Did the corn fill you up, Larxene?" Axel asked mockingly.  
"WHAT?" Xigbar screamed. "Axel, did you just say you were horny and wanted to fill Larxene up!"  
"NO!" Axel screamed back.  
All of the Organization members looked surprised except for Demyx, Xion and Roxas who looked clueless.  
"PEOPLE!" Xemnas bellowed.  
Everyone fell silent.  
"We must go to bed now. Axel- Larxene- to your own rooms."  
Everyone opened a portal to their rooms, snickering.

(A/N: Hey, you people are lucky! My uncle's cat almost ate my writing notebook! O_o Well, I hope I made you laugh! Please review! Look below for a preview of my next fic! May have one little tiny spoiler for 358/2 days.)

"Today on my mission, a fairy turned me into a real boy!" Xion said.  
Axel spit out his ice cream. "WHAT?"  
Roxas sat there clueless.

Read in Xion Becomes a Real Boy!

(Other a/n after update~ ugh! So sorry I left out part... I dont even know what happened... and sorry if the format's crappy. Eh he. Well, bye now... I'll have the story above up very soon~ ;D)


End file.
